Republic Plaza
The Republic Plaza is a a large urban plaza located near the center of The United Republic. All different types of festivals and events form here on a daily basis, making it seem as if the public square is never empty. Your character(s) may roleplay here as well. RP Zone Everyone was anxious for the ceremonious event to start as soon as it possibly could. It seemed as if hundreds drove into the plaza as quick as the unusual chilly winds blowing into the faces of everyone. Just imagining the President of the United States along with a council of the world's most prominent leaders commemorating superheroes was enough of a reason for anyone to get up off their couch. "Man it's cold out", Caleb would say to Kelly as even them being packed together amongst everyone else could not generate enough warmth to create a comfortable atmosphere. "Media outlets say they shoud be here in another 15 minutes so they're pretty close by", Kelly would say as he sank his hand into his jacket pockets. He would check the time on his cell phone again, hoping the event wouldn't draw on too long. "Hopefully this thing starts soon". "I've been meaning to ask you, how did you convince your parents to let you come out all this way?", Caleb ask. "Long story short, I've saved up enough money to go on about on my own from a previous job I had. Ever since my dad died, I've been pretty independent and my mom realizes that. As long as I come back to her safe and sound, she'll probably let me journey out anywhere". "So you're basically the man of the house?", Caleb ask. "Yeah..", Kelly says with a slight smirk. "It's not that I chose to be but...it's that I need to", he says as a intercom abruptly comes on immediately after. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are happy to share this memorable occasion with all of you tonight", a benevolent voice would say over the intercom as a young woman would suddenly appear on the stage ahead. "We are all glad you came out today and we hope you have a great time at this evening's event. Now without a furthur ado, I would like to introduce our very own man of the hour, the President of the United States, Barack Obama!", she would say as a tremendous applause would occur for the president as he walks out on stage. Moving through the packed crowd, a green-eyed woman wearing a large hooded coat on her head made her way to the front, watching as the President made his apperence. As she stood infront of a select crowd, the air gradually began to warm up, until it was as warm as summer time in New York. Standing next to her, stood a rather unnaturally tall man with red and orange hair.He wore a long black trenchcoat with black jeans, a red tanktop, and red shoes.He turned to look at her, but didn't say anything before staring silently. He could feel the heat radiating from her which was causing people around them to sweat, but it didn't seem to bother him. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel like something was picking at it like a scalpel. He decided to shrug it off and look forward. He mutters,"Fire." Zander watches from ontop of a building not far from where the event takes place, eating a sandwhich as he does so. Watching as a woman with Silver hair makes her way through out the crowd as if she were in a hurry. He snickers."Tourists." He says as he takes a bite of his Meatball Sub. A distant winged figure hovered in the horizon, while a handsome man with lavender eyes stood behind the two in the crowd, and said with a smile: "What a beautiful day." As Obama would walk across the stage, the crowd would continue to erupt in applause as he leaked his famous smile and waved to the crowd. He would adjust his tie before stepping to the podium as he slightly leaned over to talk into the microphone. "I have to say it's a great turnout here today to celebrate this momentous occasion. Uhh before I get started with tonights events, I would like for everyone to give a round of applause to every metahuman, mutant, or anyone with supernatural powers out there", he says as the crowd follows his words and start applauding. "Now I believe these people should be celebrated, because uhh they take the time out of their day to help their fellow American. European. Russian. Chinese. No matter where, we have those you use these gifts for uhh the greater good of mankind. A couple of weeks ago, I was told that a little girl was kidnapped by a vicious street gang in Newhaven, resulting in the mayor stressing great concern as well as the community. No one knew where they could find her, or where to even look. However, three brave gentlemen did one thing that we wouldn't expect metahumans to do. They helped their fellow American and helped that little girl get back to her father", Obama says as he captivates everyone's attention. Kelly would glance over at Caleb, knowing full well he helped saved that little girl that night. He, as a ordinary human, agreed with Obama's views. Metahumans and Mutants were no threat to society as far as he was concerned. "Hey Kelly, Caleb!", Bernard would say as he ushered to the crowd to get to them. "Barely made it", he says. "Hey man, glad you could make it", Caleb says as he greets Bernard. "It's just getting interesting". "Now Grace is here with us today", Obama says as he turns behind him to usher his security to bring Grace on stage. Grace wore a beautiful blue dress and white knee socks as her brown curly hair draped down her shoulders. "Now Grace, how did you feel when those three good people saved you?", Obama ask as he holds the microphone to Grace. "They are really nice", she says as she slightly moves from side to side with her hands behind her. "There was the man with swords in his arms, the funny man, and the hairy one. I like the hairy one, he's like a little puppy", she says with a giggle. "That's cute", Obama says as he turns to the audience. "If a 5 year old could judge people on the content of their character and not their appearance or capabilities, why can't we as adults do the same?", he ask. "Now Grace, uhh would you like to meet your friends again?", he ask. "Yes", she cheerfully says. "Now I have no idea if these gentlemen showed up here today, but if you are out there, why don't you come up and receive these medals", Obama says as advisor walks up with a case of medals. "And uhh, put a smile on this little girls face". "Balls." Ian muttered. "We're up right off the bat." Ian was wearing nothing but a t-shirt that looked one size too small, a pair of black jeans and a pair of convinience store sunglasses to the event. He had originally planned to wear his coat and shoulder holster to the event, but since his revolver was quickly confiscated by the oversized security force, there was no point. Ian had made the last minute purchase of the sunglasses in an attempt to keep his image somewhat concealed. No need for everyone on the street to recognize him. "You ready for the spotlight Elias?" Ian asked as he got up from his seat. "Uh... Yeah... Maybe? Do we need a brand name?" Elias asked with a concerned look on his way to the stage. "Our names are fine. Get your game face on." "Looks like I'm up", Caleb thinks. "I gotta go wolf, but it's too many people here to do it. I'm already getting enough looks as it is as a werewolf, so just imagine what people will think if they see a kid grow fur instantly". "Uhh, I gotta go to the bathroom", Caleb says as he tries to make his way to the back of the crowd. "I know you're here today", Obama says with a smile as he sees two people make their way to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give these fine young men a hand", he says as the crowd erupts in applause. Ian scanned the crowd as the roaring applausing of the thousands in attendance momentarily drowned out all other sound. It was different for the young man, as Ian was used to his actions resulting in little more than a "thank you" and a cash reward. He never imagined he would be on national television being praised for something. Elias's face flickered between horror, and a half hearted smile before stuttering "Th- Thank- Thanks." crossing his arms, tightly to his body. Obama would greet the two with a handshake as they walked onto the stage. Shocking to the both of them, Grace would run up to them both and embrace them in a hug. "Say something funny, funny man", Grace would say to Elias as she looked up to them. The rest of the world leaders would come out to applaud them as well; some enjoying it more than others, but they knew it was good for the public eye in a way. Out of them all, Fillion was the most disgruntled out of the 4, still being stricken to a wheelchair. Suddenly Caleb would jump onto the stage out of nowhere, as the applauding soon stopped. He happened to be in his wolf form, and he knew by the looks on people's faces they were scared and confused. "What the hell is that?", somebody would say. "Heh...hi", Caleb would sheepishly say as he uncomfortably waved to the crowd. "Doggy!", Grace would say as she ran up to Caleb and embraced him in a hug as well. Slowly, but surely, everyone began to clap as it was obvious they were starting to warm up to the three on stage. "Freaks..", Fillion would mutter under his breath as he clapped along with everyone else. "I would like to congratulate and thank you on your bravery and uhh fortitude in Newhaven", Obama would say as he placed a medal on each one of their necks individually and shook their hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get another round of applause", he would say as everyone began to clap once more. Elias shuffled off the stage, panting, "I... Guess that wasn't too... Too bad..." he said to Ian with a concerned brow, and exasperated face. "Not too bad." Ian said as he followed Elias off the stage. "Now I get to go home and put this medal next to that little league trophy I don't have." Caleb would relish his medal for a moment before lunging off the stage towards Ian and Elias. "It's was great working together", he would say to Ian and Elias. "Now I uhh, would like to introduce our next honorary member of the evening. Now there may be some criticism against this young man for his recent actions in Paradise City, but I feel like he was trying to also do the world some justice against the recent threat there. Mr. Fillion, perhaps you would like go speak on the matter?", Obama ask as he turns to the Prime Minister. Fillion would quickly shake his head as he did not want to revisit that awful day where he lost his legs. "No thank you", he would respond. "Uhh, alright", Obama would say. "Well we actually have a name for this young man. If Travis Generation is out there, would you please come up to receive your medal". The girl large coat listened to every word the president said, watching as the metahumans and mutants took their spot on the stage. It brought a smile to her face knowing not all humans were terrible, but frowned when she saw the prime minister reject talking to Travis. She had heard of him and the events to Paradise City, waiting to see if she would appear. Travis, surprizingly, was no where near the Republic Plaza at the time he was called. He was still in the united republic without a shadow of a doubt, but still not near the Plaza. It took him a total of 3 minutes to hear that he was called, make it there, and casually walk onto the stage. Looking through the crowd, Travis' eyes locked on Fillion, noticing the wheelchair he was in. "Is it just me?" Ian whispered to Elias as he observed in famous/infamous Travis Generation's gaze halt on the wheelchair bound man. "Or is there a little homosexual tention between those two?" Fillion's heart would soon drop as he saw the same boy the was involved in that conflict at the top of Tour du Temps those months ago. He would then began to have flashbacks as he saw the man in the mask, what he had did to him. Oh how he had tortured him while he was held captive. And the boy; he knew he was attempting to help, but what good did that do? He was still stricken to a wheelchair for the rest of his life and it was all Deathwatche's fault. It was all Travis's fault. It was all the metahumans fault...."These freaks did this to me...", he mutters. "Et nous sommes en train de célébrer leur pourquoi !?", he says aloud, getting some attention. "Je ne vais pas se laisser berner par ces caprices de la nature! Votre genre a pris mes jambes. Je vais prendre votre vie!", Fillion would yell as he pulls out a gun and holds it towards Travis. "You piece of filth", he says as the crowd starts getting uppity. "Fillion, what are you doing?", Prime Minister Cameron would ask. Fillion would then pull the trigger as the bullet flew towards Travis, causing panic and chaos among everyone. "Wánměi..", Jintao would say as he reached in his pocket to retrieve a his cellphone. "Fāqǐ gōngjí. Bǎ tāmen quánbù shā sǐ", he says to the person on the other line in the midst of the confusion and chaos. A squadron of chinese opperatives would storm in suddenly as they began to shoot up the plaza. "Báichī, yòng wǒ gěi nǐ de shèbèi, yǐ zhǎodào tāmen. Wǒ bùxiǎng kàn huài zài gōngzhòng de shìxiàn, rúguǒ nǐ shāle yīgè měiguó rén", Jintao yells as he then walks off the stage to get in a awaiting limo. "Guys, lets move!", Bernard yells as he runs through the crowd to escape the danger. "What just happened!?", Kelly ask as he runs after Bernard. However, in all the confusion, he loses sight of him. "I knew I shold of brought my equipment", he thinks. Travis was about to go up to Fillion and apologize for what happened to him on top of the Tour De Temps, but was haulted when he saw Fillion pull out the gun. Though he had more than enough to react, but knowing the president was behild him, took the bullet to to the chest while guarding the president. When he heard the the gunshots begin going off in the plaza, Travis pulled Grace and the president towards Fillion and covered the three of them, protecting them from the gunfire the best he could. The hooded girl in the audiance was shocked when she saw Travis get shocked, but didn't worry nearly as much about it until she saw the shooting take place. She wasn't planning on helping, but when she saw Travis grab the President and little girl and protect them along with the man that just shot him, she decided to step in. Putting a protective fire barrier around Travis, Obama, Grace, and Fillion, the girl stepped onto the stage infront of the barrier and began to talk to Travis through it. "Why are you protecting those humans? They're just wasted space and one of them just tried to kill you." Her voice was calm, but the words she spoke showed themes similar to what Deathwatch had said. Travis couldn't see out of the barrier, but knew the four of them were at least protected for now. Hearing her words, Travis turned to where he thought the voice was coming from and spoke. "No they aren't. They're no different than us, the only difference is that we have powers and they don't." Before Travis forgot, he grabbed the gun from Fillion and unloaded it, kicking the amno behind him. "I can't let people get hurt at my expence...not again." Even before Fillion pulled the gun on Travis, he could tell tension was growing high. Once the gun was pulled and the bullet sailed through the air toward's his former companion his eyes widened."No!" He yelled out subconciously placing a Telekinetic barrier around Travis, milimeters above his skin, causing the bullet to shatter as it makes contact. Zander quickly turned to the door, ready to run down the steps of the building to help out. The man that had previously stood next to the redheaded woman with the fire powers, scoffed."Humans always fight Humans. Always, no diplomacy, no one learn how to talk." He says as everyone rushes past him. As bullets fly towards the woman and furthermore more the crowd, the man extended his arms before snapping his fingers. A spark and electricity flies from his fingers before a blast of fire shoots forth to incinerate the bullets in mid air to protect both the girl(plus those on the podium that aren't protected by her barrier) and the crowd."Always fight." He says as he lifts his hood over his head before dissappearing into the crowd. Following that, a Silver headed woman sped around, taking out those who are shooting. As Jasper and Marvin arrive at the scene she whistles."Well things went to shit real fast, and we didn't even get to do anything! See Marv! We missed all the fun!" Kelly would continue to get lost in all the chaos as he had lost Caleb and Bernard in a matter of seconds. He still couldn't register what just happened as his mind couldn't process the superpowered individuals before him now engaging in the action. Wanting to stay clear of the danger, he takes cover behind some bushes. "KELLY!", Caleb would yell as he dodged the fury of bullets whizzing through the air before making his way to Kelly. "What the hell just happened?", Kelly ask as a bullets and now fire flies over there heads. "I don't know!", Caleb yells over the noise. "That guy in the wheelchair pulled out a gun and everything spiraled out of control!". "We need to go calm everyone down!", Kelly yells. "I could get you a gun", Caleb yells. "No, I use rubber bullets!", Kelly says as he puts his hood over his head. "On a count of three!". 'One. Two. Three!", Kelly yells as he and Caleb jump into action as well, fighting of as many operatives as they could. Marvin stared out at the escalating scene. "We might be just in time for some rioting." He smiled to Jasper. As soon as the shooting had started, Ian had forced Elias down to the floor with him. The situation had certanly escalated quickly. One moment Ian was anticipating something heartfelt was going to come from Travis after revieving his award, the next bullets and fire everywhere. Why the hell had the wheel chair guy pulled a gun? Ian could only infer this was the result of a deep rooted lover's spat. Or at the very least Travis had done something to piss the old guy off. "Are you alright Elias?" Ian asked above the sparatic gunfire. "Y- Yeah... I'm fine. I think." Elias panted. "What do we do now?" Kelly and Caleb would rush through everyone, taking down the operatives with the best of other abilities. "Keep it up!", Kelly yells as he uppercuts and jump kicks a man. "We're getting the numbers down". Suddenly everything would go dark as the clouds would blanket over the sun. For what seemed like forever, everyone would stop fighting as everything became still. It was just a little after 6, but the sun was still out a couple of seconds ago. This wasn't rain, as almost everyone felt a chill run up their spines as they looked up to the clouds. Out of nowhere someone could be seen dropping out the sky with wings as they plummeted down toward the Earth; combusting like a meteor falling towards the Earth. In a matter of seconds a winged individual would land in the center of all the halted chaos as he rains down with his fist rammed into the ground. He had fierce red hat with piercing eyes the seemed completely unfriendly at first glance. However the thing about this individual was that he had a large pair of blood colored wings on his back that magnificently unfolded as he slowly stood up. Silence continued to roam through the air as everyone stared awestruck. "Balls." Ian murmered. "Huh? What was that?" Travis would ask from the barrier, turning along with Obama, Grace, and Fillion towards the explosion. Though the three of them couldn't see through the flame barrier, Travis saw clear as day what awaited them outside. "Shit....hey Flamegirl, do you think you could help me sneak out of here with these three?" He whispered from the barrier, worried more for their safty than for his own. "What are you talking about? Just abandon them and get out of there." She whispered back, watching the the beast come from the crater he had created. "I can't. If these three die, it'll give metahumans a bad name. I need to make sure they can get away and to safety." Travis responded, not looking back at them as he kept his attention focused on her and the winged-beast. Through reluctant at first, the girl let out a gentle sigh before looking towards them. "Fine, I'll help you, but you'll owe me later." Slowly, the barrier they were in began to move from the stage with Travis, Obama, Grace, and Fillion inside, moving the four of them away from the plaza while everyone remained shocked at the indivisual before them. Ko'lasi would stand before them as he slowly looked around at the specimen of Earth. Instantly, a army of Drakonian would plummet down to the Earth, as the sky would be covered in what would seem like hundreds of shooting stars. Every royal guard of the Drakonians would all land around Ko'lasi as he would walk to the front of the mass of the invasion. Kaïsha would land next to Ko'lasi gracefully as she would look at the inhabitants of Earth as well. "Make it rain", Ko'lasi says as Kaïsha gives him a nod. She would then raise her hand up into the air slowly as fiery sphere begin to form around her hand. Suddenly a barrage of blast would shoot out up into the air as hundreds of fire blast rain down onto the area, as a majority of the operatives are incinerated instantly. "WATCH OUT!", Kelly yells as he and Caleb take cover to avoid being killed. Ian and Elias had just gotten to their feet when the fireballs began raining down around them. Ian was forced to shove Elias away and make a dive as on of the fireballs crashed down between them. Ian felt his eyelashed curl from the intense heat. If he had acted any later both him and Ian would be going home together in a coffee can, as it was unlikely anoyone would care enough to seperate their ashes. "What, no 'we've come in peace' bit to open?" Ian said aloud. "Hardly proper edicate." Springing to his feet, Ian looked over at Elias. "Go for the ugly one." With that, Ian dashed forward into the crowd of reptilian aliens. With his powerful energy blades, Ian approched the first creature, jabbing his hand directly at its face. The nearly invisible blade cleanly punctured the creature's skull, so cleanly in face one would not realize what had just happened until the alien dropped dead a few moments after Ian had stepped away. Ian began hacking and slashing, scoring quick and lethal hits on each aline he passed. With the delayed effect of the kills, it was not completely apparent what was happening. To the veteran eye however not only was it immidiately apparent Ian was using some strange power to quickly dispatch his targets, it was also clear Ian was making a straight line towards the fire spewing alien. His surprise attack seemed to be working until he got within striking distance of his target. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:United Republic Category:Pages That Need Images